The Missing Episode
by Verai
Summary: A random idea for an in between episode, expounding a bit more on Vegeta and Bulma getting together. A normal day at the pool, what could possibly go wrong?


Hey, it's another crazy fic by yours truly. This fic is sort of weird, and could have happened in the original storyline of DBZ, if I were one of the writers. This happens right before cyborg Freeza lands and after everyone is wished back with the dragon balls. Think of this as an episode of DBZ and it will be written in a script like form... Uh, well read on and you'll understand...

Oh yeah, and all characters belong to their original owners, blah blah blah, disclaimers and that kind of crap apply, yada, yada... Um, slight spoiler warning, but I don't think it's that important...

**The missing episode!**

_By: Verai_

It is a nice day a Capsule Corp and Bulma and Yamcha are preparing a picnic.

Bulma: Isn't it a nice day Yamcha? Perfect for a picnic.

Yamcha: Yeah, but do we have to invite Vegeta? I don't think he even knows what a picnic is.

Bulma: Oh, he knows. I told him. Pass me the bread, will ya?

Yamcha: (throws the bread to Bulma) Sure, here you go. Um, Bulma?

Bulma: Yeah?

Yamcha: How do you & Vegeta put up with each other? I'm surprised he hasn't blown you up yet with all the times that you nag him...

Bulma: I'm just so beautiful that he can't hit me! (Smiles and winks)

Yamcha: (sweatdrops) Uh, yeah, sure Bulma...

Bulma: WHAT! DON'T YOU THINK I'M PRETTY?

Yamcha: (freaks out) Yeah! I think you're pretty! (sighs in relief when Bulma continues to make sandwiches)

(Vegeta walks into the kitchen)

Vegeta: What are you doing?

Bulma: We're making sandwiches, what does it look like? Could you get the mustard from the fridge?

Vegeta: Uh... What's mustard?

(Bulma and Yamcha sweatdrop)

Bulma: It's the little yellow jar in the lower shelf.

Vegeta: Can't you get it yourself?

Bulma: Couldn't you do one good deed for today, huh?

Vegeta: Hn. Fine. (walks over to the fridge, grabs one of those lemon shaped containers of lemon juice and gives it to Bulma)

Bulma: (who's not paying attention because she's talking to Yamcha) Thanks. Anyway Yamcha, how's your baseball game going? Don't you have one tomorrow? (squirts some of the lemon juice on a sandwich)

Yamcha: We haven't won a single game! My team sucks! Oh well, the fights are good.

(Vegeta leaves kitchen)

Bulma: (Tastes some of the sandwich) Yuck! What the... (Looks at the container and realizes that it's lemon juice) VEGETA! (Stomps to living room)

Yamcha: Oh boy, he's gonna get an earfull...

In the living room...

(Vegeta is watching TV, boxing on pay-per-view, when Bulma comes stomping in)

Bulma: VEGETA! YOU GAVE ME LEMON JUICE! I TOLD YOU MUSTARD, NOT LEMON JUICE! (she walks up to him, and hits him on the head)

Vegeta: (looks at her) Ch. You told me the yellow jar.

Bulma: (holds up the lemon juice container) THIS IS NOT A JAR! A JAR IS MADE OF GLASS! (she throws the container at Vegeta's head. He leans his head over and it misses, but does spill lemon juice all over his shirt)

Vegeta: Damn it woman! You're gonna have to clean that up.

Bulma: (Bulma freaks out and starts screaming and running around) DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF? ALL YOU AND YAMCHA DO IS LOAF AROUND AND DO NOTHING, YOU... YOU INGRATES!

(Vegeta just shrugs nonchalantly)

Bulma: Uhhhhhhg! You men are soooooo impossible! (stomps back to the kitchen)

Vegeta: Women are so irritating. _But she is pretty..._

(Bulma stomps back into the kitchen. Yamcha is quietly making the rest of the sandwiches.)

Bulma: Finish the sandwiches! I'm gonna take a nice soothing bath. (Stomps back out)

Yamcha: (shrinks back in fear) Yes ma'am!

Yamcha, Vegeta and Bulma head outside and Bulma drives them to the picnic site. The picnic site is right below a cliff overhang and has some trees here and there. Bulma sets the food and blankets out on the grass. There they meet Gohan and Krilyin.

Gohan: Hey Bulma! Hi Yamcha and Vegeta!

Krilyin: Hi everyone!

Bulma: Hello Gohan, hey baldy.

Krilyin: Hey, don't call me that!

Bulma: (laughs) I can call you whatever I want!

Krilyin: You can call me other things you know...

They put out the food and start eating.

Vegeta: Blah! What is this?

Bulma: It's called a sandwich.

Vegeta: I know that, what's this yellow stuff on the inside? (pokes the yellow stuff with his finger and tastes it)

Bulma: That's mustard, the stuff that you DIDN'T get me.

Vegeta: (spits out the mustard he tasted) Oh. (wipes the mustard off with a napkin) I prefer my sandwiches with NO mustard.

Bulma: What am I? Your servant? (slaps Vegeta in the face)

(Everyone else watching this suddenly freeze in shock. They look from Bulma, who is sitting looking all high and mighty, to Vegeta, who is fuming. Gohan, Yamcha and Krilyin slowly back away from the two)

Vegeta: (still fuming) You didn't have to hit me!

Bulma: That didn't hurt you, did it? (winks)

Vegeta: (blushes, but quickly covers it) No! You couldn't hurt a fly!

Bulma: You wouldn't know a fly if it hit you in the face!

(The two look at each other in that anime argument thing with the -^v- electricity thing going on...)

Yamcha: (whispers) Hey Krilyin, Gohan, let's get out of here. I got a bad feeling about this... (The three fighters fly off and leave Bulma and Vegeta to fight on their own)

Bulma: (looks towards the retreating figures) HEY! COME BACK HERE! Ohhhhh, men. (glares at Vegeta) This is all your fault! You shouldn't have yelled at me!

Vegeta: My fault! You're the one who threw lemon juice at me!

Bulma: You didn't get the mustard!

Vegeta: You shouldn't have asked me!

Bulma: (gets fed up and just pulls Vegeta towards her and gives him a strong, quick kiss on the lips) Just shut up, okay?

Vegeta: (still in shock) Uh... (nods his head once slowly)

In the background they see Yamcha, Gohan and Krilyin swimming in the lake. They are all in their underwear, and Vegeta thinks that's degrading.

Vegeta: How can they swim like that? Can they at least keep their clothes on?

Bulma: They don't want to get their clothes wet. You should have thought of it that way. (winks)

Vegeta: ...

Bulma runs ahead towards the lake, with Vegeta following. Bulma runs up to the cliff and runs along side the edge, with the lake below her. As she runs, the ground gives way and she starts to fall into the lake.

Gohan: Oh no! Bulma's falling off the cliff!

Yamcha: I got her!

Yamcha is about to jump up and catch her when he suddenly stops.

Krilyin: Hey Yamcha! I thought you were going to catch her!

Yamcha & Gohan: Look!

Above them, Vegeta has caught Bulma and is floating down to the lakeside, carrying her.

Gohan, Yamcha & Krilyin: (jaws dropping to the ground) He... He caught her!

Krilyin: Weren't they fighting a minute ago?

Yamcha: People, especially women and saiyans, are fickle.

Gohan: I'll never understand those two...

Bulma: Don't just sit there and stare, lend me some clothes! I want to swim too!

Vegeta: Hn. (Pulls off his shirt and hands it to Bulma)

Bulma: (reaches up slowly to take it) Uh... Thanks, Vegeta.

They look at each other for a while. Yamcha, Krilyin and Gohan go off to swim some more.

Later back at Capsule Corp...

Bulma, Vegeta and Yamcha come back from a day of swimming. They all walk into the living room to dry off.

Yamcha: Whew! That was fun! I can't believe you dunked Vegeta!

Bulma: He was asking for it. Besides, he was the only one who hadn't gotten wet yet!

Vegeta: ...

Bulma: Awwww, is the saiyan prince mad at little old me? Hm?

Vegeta: ...

Bulma: Well, I guess you're not going to say anything. (Takes Vegeta's wet shirt from the picnic basket and throws it at him) Here's your shirt back.

(Vegeta throws it back at her, and hits her in the face)

Yamcha: Uh... I'm gonna go over here now... (Runs to his room)

Vegeta: Why does he always run away when you get mad?

Bulma: Because he knows better than to incite my wrath!

Vegeta: What wrath?

Bulma: The wrath you're gonna feel if you don't apologize for throwing your shirt in my face!

Vegeta: You started it.

Bulma: Ahhhhhh! You are SOOOOOOO irritating!

Vegeta: (smiles) So are you gonna kiss me again?

Bulma: !

(Vegeta walks up to her and kisses her the same way she kissed him)

Bulma: ...

Vegeta: (takes the shirt from Bulma's hands) See ya. (walks to his own room)

Bulma: (to herself) _What a weird day..._

* * *

I know, Vegeta seems to be a bit too mellow for that particular time in DBZ... but anyway, if you have any comments, then feel free to review my work!


End file.
